Me Smash!
Me Smash! is the sixth level in the I, Zombie series. This level is dedicated to the Gargantuar, the third strongest zombie in the game. Plants There are 25 plants in this level. *5 Peashooters *8 Sunflowers (Six to eight of them are found in the second and fourth rows) *1 Snow Pea *2 Squashes *2 Torchwoods *3 Spikeweeds *2 Kernel-pults *2 Garlics (Always in the second and fourth rows, closest to the red line) Zombies *Zombie (50 Sun) *Buckethead Zombie (125 Sun) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (75 Sun) *Gargantuar (300 Sun) Strategy The game starts with rows 2 & 4 having a Garlic in the fifth row from your house and to its left four Sunflowers, though occasionally there can be a single Peashooter, Torchwood or Squash . A Pole Vaulting Zombie can raid the place of all sunflower easily. Attack these rows first. The large amount of Sun will later help to plant a Gargantuar. '''Never '''send a zombie or Buckethead Zombie to these rows as they will bite the Garlic and move to other rows. You can, though, if there's a Squash just behind the Garlic. The rows 1, 3 & 5 have a huge arsenal of offensive plants that can often even kill a Buckethead with ease. This is when Gargantuar comes in. Plant it on such rows and it will smash its way through explaining the game's name). If a Squash is in the fifth column from the left then it will hit the Gargantuar, causing it to throw its Imp, which in such cases may eat the brains even before the Gargantuar is done clearing the row. Occasionally there will be two Kernel-pults and one Squash in a lane. If the squash is at the start of the lane, this could kill your Gargantuar because of the constant buttering but the Imp could beat the lane when thrown. Gallery Me_smash.jpg|Why did he smash the brains instead of eating them? Me_Smash!_4.png|A won game Me_Smash_Sunflowers.png|This is very rare: 2 lanes of Sunflowers only! Me Smash!.JPG|By Someone456 Trivia *The Puzzle level's name, Me Smash!, has incorrect grammar. This may be because strong people are considered stupid or because Zombies don't have good grammar. **Alternatively, it might have originated from the idea that cavemen say "me" instead of "I", or it could be a reference to "The Hulk" character, whose famous line is "Hulk Smash!" *The Puzzle gives an equal role to both the Gargantuar and the Pole Vaulting Zombie, but the name talks only about the former's smashing ability. This is probably because the game's creators thought it would be too long for a name. *When the Gargantuar reaches the brain, instead of eating it, the Gargantuar smashes it and moves on, yet an eating sound is still heard. **A flattened Brain picture will appear on the ground when that happens. **This always happens when Plants are smashed/run over. *This puzzle is the only level where both Gargantuar and Garlic makes appearances in the "I, Zombie" Puzzles. *This is the first "I, Zombie" level in which the player can use the Pole Vaulting Zombie and you meet the Kernel-pult. Category:I, Zombie Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Night